


Influence

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Influence [1]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gen, Interspecies Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every influence had its consequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Influence

_'I killed Abraham and Myers, I killed them. Why can't Thor see that killing me is best ? It's too late, it is far too late. I killed one of my loves and one of our friends, Hellboy will never forgive me. I don't deserve it. Why won't Thor just kill me ? At least, I could apologize to them then.'_

Loki was briefly lifted from the grief by disbelief as Hellboy called, "Eh, you, Blondie, move away from Green and nobody gets hurt."

_'Is he at least here to give me what I want ? Tell me he is. Whatever consequence he wants I swear I'll do it.'_

His eyes moved from Thor to the red-skinned, beige-duster clad demon. Hellboy had the giant Samaritan gun pointed at his brother and jumped down from the platform. He broke into full tears as he saw Abraham stood behind the half-demon. The blue-skinned, grey-striped fish-man was alive and his thoughts kept repeating it in joy.

Hellboy's tail twitched and the right hand of stone clenched as Thor got up. Thor asked, "Who are you and what do you want with Loki ? Did you help him to plan this ?" The blond gestured around them with Mjolnir to the Chitauri and general destruction.

Abraham worriedly exclaimed, "Loki !" before he rushed past Thor. Below the breathing-apparatus Abraham's neck gills would be rippling as the bald man crouched beside him, a webbed and clawed hand gently brushed away his tears. When his second psychic analysis finished those dark-blue/grey eyes were still filled with horrified understanding as their vertical eyelids blinked.

Loki whispered, "I'm sorry, Abraham, I'm so sorry. If I had control...I-I never would have killed him or tried to do so to you, never."

It elicited a short nod from his first love and the man agreed, "I know, but you did not have a choice in killing Myers. Despite Thanos' influence you still managed to have take a small amount of control and keep yourself from killing me. Even now you are still you, use that will to fight his influence and help us."

Instinctively, he'd flinched at that name, that terrible name which he never wanted to hear again. It brought back far too many horrible memories all that death, all those pleas for mercy that still echoed in his ears. Both the Other and he would know, but how else could he make up for what he had done to Meyers, those people ? There was no other way.

Took a shuddering breath before replying, "I will try, but I can make no promises."

Seconds later, Abraham helped him up and the Other's mocking laughter in his mind. Death would find him. Death would kill Mother, Abraham, Hellboy and Thor for his betrayal and he would be alone. Left to curse himself for it until madness descended fully upon him once again. Not even the madness would let him escape for long.

Hellboy shook his head, "We didn't help him with this...alien invasion stuff, Blondie, but we were in the neighbourhood and decided to help. I'm Hellboy and that's Abe Sapien, we're...uh, Blue, what exactly are we to Loki ?"

"We are Loki's on-again-off-again lovers, Red."

At those words Thor's face went from confusion to disbelief followed by disgust then back to confusion again.

From the building on the other side of the street Barton called, "Thor, what's happening ?"

"We have more allies, Hawkeye."

Spun on his heel and fired an energy bolt at the nearest Chitauri as the Samaritan took out the one on the chariot behind it. Before the first silver and amethyst chariot could fall he leaped on it and Abraham followed.

The fish-man stated, "I will fly it, you can use that...what is that exactly - a spear or something else ?"

"I know not, but it will be quite useful to us."

A sigh of, "If only I had some time to examine it." before Abraham spun the chariot around.

One of the Chitauri slammed into them while he raised the spear and sliced through another chariot which had attempted to go above them. Hellboy leaped from the building almost falling off their chariot as he landed and nearly overbalancing it. The chariot settled before Hellboy punched the Chitauri that had fallen off the one above them that was now trying to stab Abraham. With a shrill screech that Chitauri fell off the back.

The demon quipped, "That was one ugly sonouvabitch, not even a mother could love that."

It made him answer, "I think you are right, Red."

"Well, that explains a lot don't it ? Eh, eh, that's what you take offense to !" Another of the Chitauri had landed on Hellboy's back and was trying to choke him. The stone hand rose, grabbed the Chitauri and pulled it off. As he and Abraham moved to the sides their love started slamming it face-first into the chariot's steering bar. "Go say hello to Mommy for me, Ugly."

Memories of his torture and that agony lashed through his body again, assaulting his mind as a scream ripped its way out of his throat. _'Stop, stop ! He wants me to retreat again, so he can kill them. No, I can't, I can't...but it hurts ! No, no, no, go away, go away.'_

His pathetic attempt at resolve failed and it was equal to an unceremonious shoving into a tiny box with a slitted window. The ability to see and, very dimly, think remained, but he was not able to control what happened. Mentally, he cringed away from the memories of everything that had gone wrong since the Bifrost was destroyed, blocking it all away. If he could have he would have closed his eyes or turned away as his body lunged at Abraham with the spear posed to pierce Abraham's side.

Relief filled him when Hellboy's tail wrapped around his arm jerking the spear from his body's grip; the stone handed arm pulled him back against the hard-muscled chest as Hellboy kicked the spear into open air. "Hey, hey, Green, can you hear me ?"

Unbidden struggling and thrashing before furious words left his lips, "Foolish little Anung un Rama. Do you think that this event is without your father's influence ? You cannot escape, no matter how hard you try, eventually, you will fail."

Hellboy's response ? A snarled, "I don't wanna talk to you, Asshole, so shut up." That tail stroked his arm as the demon called him by his first Midgard given nickname. "Boy band, can you hear me ? C'mon say something nice for Abe."

All the while Abraham was switching between flying/maneuvering the chariot, using the energy cannon and glancing worriedly at them. Romanov had also commandeered one. She came up beside them and stared as his body continued to slam his head into Hellboy's nose before she disappeared.

Thanos laughed, "You know he fought so hard to resist me for you two. Especially, he didn't want to disappoint you, Anung un Rama, if only he were not so weak he might have actually succeeded."

Disoriented as Thanos briefly relinquished control he blurted, "Your head isn't hard enough ! Throw me at something, do it. I'll throw all your damned cats in a tub filled with scalding water if you don't !"

_'If I get him, someone, mad enough they have to do it.'_

Shoved again into the box, "Even if you do manage to free him from my influence until I find him again, he's a pathetic gibbering wreck. You will never have him back whole, he belongs to me now."

"Whoever you are, Mr. you're one sick and twisted freak 'n I'm gonna enjoy this."

A blur of smoke, suddenly falling chariots and the approaching street filled his vision while screams mixed with wind rushed in his ears after his body met open air. Glass cut his cheek just before he slammed into the street. Only this once was the agony lovely as he felt the connection shatter. Laid in the impact crater and half-delirious, surely more so, he broke into a fit of hysterical giggles. Not even that his nose was also broken, meaning breathing was temporarily painful, stopped him.

Rogers whispered, "I don't see a difference, he's still crazy."

Romanov replied, "You didn't see just barely. Now that was crazy, it was like something out of The Exorcist. There really was something controlling him exactly how he did to Clint."

"I don't know what that means."

Thor crouched down as he raised his head everything swayed sickeningly and blackness started creeping into his sight. Thor wondered, "Are you well now, brother ?"

Loki blinked struggling to form a thought longer than _'Free, I am finally free.'_ Eventually, he managed to say, "I am far better than I was, but that does not say much."

He had started to push himself when Hellboy's arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him to his feet. His nose cracked sharply as Abraham straightened it for him. Emotionally exhausted, he slumped against the fish-man and murmured, "I love you, Abraham. I love you too, Hellboy."

Various responses to his statement - "I love you as well.", "Aw, c'mon, why did you have to go mushy ? Fine, I love you too." and ended with Stark's, "I think I liked him better before, he's scary now."

The time would come and he'd face the consequences like he'd sworn. For now however, he was content to let everything fade away.


	2. Sentence

_'How many times have I been in this room already ? Everyone has had their testimony heard, you would think that they would have decided by now. At the very least Father would have decided it in one day.'_

Loki's gaze drifted around the oak-walled courtroom from the brown-haired female Judge Donahue to the others. Among those others were Mother, Thor, Hellboy, Abraham, Elizabeth and Director Manning.

The judge asked, "Before the verdict is delivered, is there a chance you were fully aware and only pretending to lose control when you killed those eighty people, Prince Loki ?"

_'Sarcasm or other, sarcasm or other ? It doesn't matter. The worst she can do is order me killed and the methods that she would use are no fright after what I was threatened with for betrayal.'_

Asgardian forged shackles jingled as Loki found himself responding flippantly. "That was only seventy-nine people. Unless, of course, you think that Abraham is one of your undead, but he looks very much alive to me. Also, for the most part I was aware of my surroundings and was utterly unable to do anything that he did not want or give me permission to do."

Mother's brown ringlets glowed in the artificial light as she ran a palm over her face, but the response made Hellboy chuckle.

"Mr. Sapien was dead for a minute as caused by your actions thus he is counted as the eightieth. Your contempt for this court has also continued to be noted. Is the jury ready to deliver the verdict ?"

One of the dark-skinned jurors nodded and stood up. "We are, Judge Donahue. We find the accused, Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, guilty on eighty counts of manslaughter and innumerable counts of damage to public and private properties. Due to the extenuating circumstances and regret for his actions we sentence Prince Odinson to two hundred years of serving in the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense."

_'Two hundred years ? They won't even be alive by the time it is finished. I suppose that one of their great-grandchildren will still be advocating for my further punishment even then. Well, when do I start ?'_

After the paper was delivered to her, Judge Donahue took over. "The sentence will start two weeks from today on August 1, 2013 and will be supervised by current Director Thomas Manning and whomever is Director after him until the sentence is served. Should the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense be dissolved or rendered inoperative before the sentence is completed Prince Odinson will spend the remaining time in Asgardian prison."

Sighs of relief from Mother and the others as the defense people grumbled, but were happy to have something finally decided. When he was led outside the courthouse the reporters absolutely could not get their pictures, questions about the verdict etcetera fast enough.

On the right side of the metal-barred cordon a forty some, male, Midgardian asked. "How can someone so beautiful be so evil ?"

_'Evil ? Evil ! I never asked to be kidnapped by Father, lied to all my life and end up as Thanos' prisoner ! Stupid, arrogant people.'_

Since he knew that disputing that specific claim would only fuel the holder of that view's veracity he held his tongue.

Seconds later, a teenaged woman shouted back at that man, "He's not evil ! You just don't understand him."

A woman in her mid-twenties, "Well neither do you bitch !"

That woman screamed as the teen took a flying leap and kicked at her. The kick connected and sent said woman crashing through the cordon. It was truthfully very hard not to burst into laughter as the now very red-faced woman got up. Even more so when the teenager and woman started punching each other before the police broke it up.

Beside him Hellboy muttered, "Another lovely day in New York City, ain't it, Green ?"

"It's...how did you say it the one time ? Ah yes, just peachy." That reply before he was escorted into one of the bureau's armoured vans. _'On that thought, I'm hungry. I don't suppose that anyone in here will have a peach on them ? Probably not. Hnn, since Hellboy and Abraham will probably return now as well Director Manning will be happy.'_

So, his return to the bureau's headquarters in Connecticut commenced. In two weeks time he would finally resume as an official field agent of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. He almost hoped that something eventful would happen.


	3. Condition

Loki's first case back was a not too glorious affair. The moon's light was suddenly blocked by clouds and plunged the sparsely lit street into near total darkness. Not that it effected his vision thanks to his jotun heritage. He glared as a teenager nearly slammed into and then ran past him.

A sound of heavy breathing as some tiny creature stumbled to a halt beside him. When he looked down there was a dwarf with auburn-hair and beard stood there. _'I haven't seen any dwarves since Father took Thor and I to Nidavellir all those years ago.'_

Blue-eyes looked up at him and the dwarf asked. "Can ya catch 'im for me ? That punk stole some of my best herbs 'n I've been chasing 'im for blocks. I can't run anymore."

From the roof of the red and brown-bricked building beside them, Abraham called, "We should be able to as he thinks that he is safe now."

The cigar in Hellboy's mouth glowed brightly as he agreed. "Sure, we'll get your herbs back for ya, Short stuff. Loki, think you can distract our thief somehow ?"

It confused both the dwarf and himself when Abraham stated, "It should be quite easy for him."

That brought Hellboy's response, "Why'dya say that, Abe ?"

"Simple, Donald has a, shall we say, crush on Loki. It is not that simple really, it's actually quite complex in its own way."

"If it's not a crush then what the hell is it ?"

"The scientific name for it is: Erotomania. It is a mental condition that causes one to imagine that another is in love with one's self without proper cause. Sometimes it is as simple as an accidental brush and apology or in Loki's case a rather brief, but quite charming smile on the T.V."

_'I know that I pretended to be a god once or twice, but really ? At least, I met Abraham and Hellboy before I fell in love with them.'_

The dwarf barked, "Are ya gonna talk all night or do something ?"

Abraham gave him the thief's location, "Donald turned down the left street, he's hiding in...the second alley on the right side, ah, behind a dumpster."

With that knowledge he started off, when he approached that second alley the clouds had started to move. A rock ticked against the ground as he turned and he decided to make it easier on himself to get the herbs if slightly uncomfortable too. The dark-haired teenager had half-risen from his crouch still clutching the herb bundle.

That was when he started the illusion. Said illusion ? Himself walking slowly as the breeze swept errant hairs out of his face. It was so melodramatic and unlikely to happen, even to him, he burst into laughter before stifling it. Melodramatic, yes, but it did work quite nicely. Donald dropped the herbs while the teen's hazel-eyes slid over his black-duster, tight, emerald-shirt and black-leather pants.

A smirk crossed his, and the illusion's, lips as he caught the silver-gilt wrapped bundle. Movement above signaled Hellboy and Abraham's arrival. He could have just stopped, but the teen did need help.

"Hello, Donald."

Donald stepped toward the illusion...then a giddy, "I knew it, I knew you'd come, Loki !"

It was lucky that Donald couldn't hear what Hellboy said next because he would've been offended to have his love seen as anything but pure.

Hellboy muttered, "Su-ure, but I think you did first."

"My parents said I was crazy and making it up. They tried saying that you didn't love me, but you're here. Now, we can prove them wrong."

_'This is definitely one of the most disturbing things I have experienced in the last year.'_

He jumped over Donald to land on the roof and hand the herbs to Abraham. Perhaps thought it was time to reaffirm why one of his agreed on nicknames, besides Tricky Bastard, was Silvertongue. The illusion stepped up to Donald stroking a thumb over the tanned cheekbone. For that extra bit of drama the illusion was near to tears.

"I am sorry, Donald, I just...I-I don't think it will work. Can't you imagine just how heartbroken I'll be when you die ? D-do you really want to put me through that ?"

Donald let go of the imaginary herbs then blurted. "I have a friend who's a vampire ! He'll turn me, we can be together forever."

Hellboy scratched his beard before taking another cigar-puff. "Are you serious ? What sane guy says this stuff out loud ? Wait a moment, we've found the crap is even mushier and crazier than post-crater Loki."

Under the now cloud-free, ink-coloured sky, he flinched. It'd taken over of half a year of the Midgardians therapies for the always recurring nightmares to stop. For him to regain his own sense of self. _'Yet another appointment tomorrow, but it really is helping me a lot - accepting my birth species, the issues with Father and so on. Perhaps it can help Donald get over his supposed love of me too.'_

Uncomfortably, he scratched at his arm then made the illusion speak again. "No, you can't do that ! You won't be the same, I would rather that you stay human. I've stayed too long, I need to go back to my job, Donald."

Donald reached out a hand to 'switch off' the illusion's dark-emerald tracking beacon. "They don't need you like I do ! Let 'em all die."

_'Now he is seriously disturbing me. Those thoughts are far too like my own when I tried to destroy Midgard and Jotunheim.'_

So, he had illusionary Hellboy and Abraham join in as their real selves stepped off the roof. Illusion Abraham, "We will not let hundreds of people die merely because you say so. They need Loki far more than you do for their own protection."

As he dropped the illusions the teenager stared at Hellboy and Abraham. "No ! He loves me and you freaks can't take him !"

Hellboy huffed. "Freaks ? Don't know how you skipped the memo, but Donny, Loki here's an alien."

A scream of, "He is not !" and Donald threw himself at Hellboy...only to crash through an illusion.

While Donald screamed, he was elaborating on Abraham's initial reporting and requesting a vehicle into the miniature microphone clipped onto his duster's sleeve. Ten minutes after Hellboy had pinned Donald against a wall one of the unmarked black cars pulled up to the alley's mouth. Still screaming Donald was shackled and put in the back of the car.

Found himself sighing in relief as the car pulled away before he pressed a light kiss to Abraham's lips and took the herbs. Most oddly when they returned the herbs and asked about the contents said herbs were for a love spell. _'I suppose that he wanted assurance then. How unlucky for him that I already have two lovely men.'_

The dwarf thanked them and offered 50% off his best herbs whenever they had need...whatever kind.

They left, but not before Hellboy stated, "We don't need those thanks. These two are more than enough for me."

Both Abraham and himself agreed, "I, as well, need it not."

Director Manning was not happy that they'd stayed out, but it was hard to hear the man over all the cats purring as they entered Hellboy's room. Finally he had a place that was without ridicule, disgust and/or undeserved suspicion. It was lovely to feel at home.


End file.
